Recuerdo Efímero
by theONOFRE
Summary: Robin quiere cumplir su sueño sin importarle nada ni nadie a pesar de no recibir apoyo. Sorprendentemente hay alguien que decide apoyarla aunque solo sea por beneficio propio. En su viaje ambas personas irán interesándose por el otro mostrándose su apoyo incondicional. Tendrán que enfrentarse a diversos peligros que comenzaran a afectar a Robin logrando crear dudas y miedos.
1. Chapter 1

**El summary no me quedó como esperaba por la limitación de caracteres, no importa. incluirá también tragedia y múltiples personajes. UA y creo que eso es todo, por el momento.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguna historia es mía, solo los personajes... al revés...  
**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Cuando por fin recobró el conocimiento se dio cuenta que estaba encadenada a un pilar casi destruido. Amordazada y herida, un hilo de sangre recorría su frente cubierta de varios cortes y golpes. Su rostro reflejaba miedo y desesperación. Aquello por lo que tanto esfuerzo y tiempo había logrado se perdía frente a sus ojos azules.

-_¿Por qué te pasó todo esto? ¿Cómo te pude haber fallado? Zoro… perdóname._

Comenzaba a afligirse al recordar lo que le había pasado a ese hombre que tanto le había ayudado, al que gracias a él pudo lograr cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños y que ahora no estaba para compartir con ella. ¿Por qué? Simple… murió. Asesinado.

¿Y quién, o mejor dicho, quienes eran los culpables? Precisamente esos tres hombres que se encontraban discutiendo frente a ella planeando que hacer con ella y aquello que tantos años les costó encontrar.

Los veía con un gran odio, ellos fueron los que provocaron todas sus desdichas. Desesperadamente trataba de librarse de sus ataduras, quería vengarse pero todo lo que hacía era inútil, prácticamente solo esperaba el momento en el que sus captores decidieran matarla.

Nuevamente sus lagrimas la traicionaron y brotaron libremente para expresar el dolor que le afligía en ese momento. El llanto no paso desapercibido por los uno de los sujetos que se acerco a ella lentamente con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué sucede? Nico Robin. – Habló el tipo tomándola del mentón para que lo viera a la cara. – ¿Extrañas a tu noviecito?

Robin sintió como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza debido a la mención de su ahora muerto amado, trato desesperadamente de darle un buen puñetazo en la cara retorciéndose para intentar liberarse.

-Vamos, vamos. No te pongas tan agresiva. Pronto lo alcanzaras, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de ayudarnos a encontrar todo esto.

Tras haber dicho esto el tipo comenzó a reír estrepitosamente burlándose de la pobre chica.

Mientras tanto otro de los sujetos miraba la escena cruzado de brazos manteniendo un semblante muy serio. Luego de unos momentos se decidió por acercarse a la chica apartando a su compañero para ponerse frente a Robin.

-Si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso. –Dijo mirándola directo a los ojos y acercando sus labios a los de ella. –Si tan solo hubieras dejado a ese puto espadachín y hubieras venido conmigo no estarías pasando por nada de esto.

-Aun así, ya era muy tarde para ella. –Hablo el tercero caminando hacia los otros dos, observando a Robin con una fría mirada y demasiado arrogante. – logró hacerme enojar, con eso firmó su sentencia de muerte. Pero en una cosa tiene razón mi estimado amigo, si tan solo hubieras hecho caso de nuestras primeras advertencias ni uno solo de tus amiguitos ni ese idiota cabeza verde estarían muertos, incluso tú estuvieras en estos momentos en la comodidad de tu casa… es por eso que no me gustan las mujeres estúpidas.

Robin bajo la mirada creyendo que las hirientes palabras eran verdad, si hubiera obedecido a todos desde un principio y no haber salido en esa expedición todos aquellos que había conocido en su viaje estarían con vida, fue por haberla conocido que habían muerto. Por su ridícula ambición todos aquellos a los que quería sufrirían mucho.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba su muerte, ya no encontraba razón para vivir, le había fallado a todo mundo, a sus amigos, a su profesor que la había apoyado en todo, a sus padres, y también al único hombre que había amado.

¿Pero cómo fue que había llegado a esta situación? ¿Por qué era ella quien tenía que sufrir? ¿Por qué él había muerto?

.

.

El día era hermoso, más que perfecto para la ceremonia de graduación que se celebraba al aire libre de aquella prestigiosa universidad. El gran número de estudiantes vestidos con toga y birrete, estaban ansiosos y emocionados por haber dado un gran paso en su vida.

Entre la multitud se encontraba una joven de de unos 21 años de edad aproximadamente, piel morena y bellísimos ojos azules veía al frente suyo al rector de la universidad dando a los recién graduados el tradicional discurso motivacional.

Al terminar este de hablar presentó a una de las máximas figuras en el área de la arqueología admirada por sus grandes reconocimientos y los magníficos descubrimientos que había hecho a lo largo de su vida como arqueóloga.

-¡Con ustedes, un máximo símbolo de orgullo y gran modelo a seguir! ¡Nico Olvia!

La mujer comenzó a subir al escenario dejando ver su elegante porte y exuberante belleza que era reconocida en todas partes.

Todos los jóvenes estaban emocionados de poder ver a la mujer más exitosa del mundo de la arqueología frente a ellos.

-¡Qué bella es tu mama! Robin. –decía una chica emocionada.

-Así es. –respondió la morena cortésmente ante el comentario.

La mujer arriba del escenario comenzó a hablar con una enorme seguridad ganándose la total atención, tanto del alumnado como del profesorado. En su discurso hablo de varios de sus logros motivando a los jóvenes a seguir sus sueños y aprovechar cada oportunidad que se les presentaba en la vida sin miedo de fracasar, ya que, pensar en el fracaso hacia eso exactamente, hacerlos fracasar.

Después de varios minutos termino de hablar ganándose las palmas de todos, al finalizar procedieron a hacer la entrega de diplomas donde participaron ella, el rector y uno de los más antiguos y respetados profesores de la universidad.

Al finalizar la ceremonia Robin fue recibida por dos jóvenes de su edad, abrazándola y felicitándola por su más reciente logro.

Una de ellas era una chica alta, piel blanca, un cabello largo que le llegaba a la cintura color naranja, ojos color café y un cuerpo curvilíneo. Su nombre era Nami, y desde muy pequeña había sido amiga de Robin con la que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo, era estudiante de Negocios Internacionales, y Contabilidad. Al igual que Robin era muy inteligente aunque algo avariciosa ya que le encantaba el dinero, sabia explotar su sexualidad para obtener muchas cosas que deseaba, sobre todo de hombres que se embobaban por su belleza. Aun así era una buena persona y gran amiga que la apoyaba en todo y en la que podía confiar plenamente.

La segunda joven era un año menor que ella, eso no quería decir que fuera menos bella o menos inteligente, al igual que sus dos amigas también contaba con una enorme belleza, piel blanca, un largo cabello color azul plateado que tenia recogido en una coleta alta, figura curvilínea Grandes ojos Color negro. Estudiante de Ciencias políticas y Relaciones internacionales. Hija del rey de Alabasta y gran amante de su país y su pueblo. Su personalidad era amable, aunque solía enojarse con las personas que se metían con sus amigos. Conoció a Robin de muy pequeña gracias a sus padres ya que, la madre de la primera realizo investigaciones en dicho país que beneficiaron demasiado al desarrollo cultural del lugar.

Mientras Nami y Vivi hablaban contentas, Robin no podía evitar observar como su madre era el centro de atención de todos sus compañeros. Pidiéndole fotos, autógrafos y consejos profesionales

-Robin. Te ves muy distraída. –Decía la pelinaranja.

-No, no pasa nada. –contesto la morena.

-Pues yo te veo muy distraída. –Complementó la peliazul.

-No se preocupen, no es nada.

Al cabo de un rato la orgullosa madre se acerco a su hija para felicitarla por haberse graduado.

-¡Felicidades, hija! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias mamá, me alegro que hayas venido a hablar frente a todos.

-Lo hice solo porque tú te graduabas, hija mía. Este es tu día, deberías de disfrutarlo.

-Tal vez luego.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No iras a la fiesta que organizaron tus compañeros?

-No tiene ningún caso. No deberías preocuparte por pequeñeces.

-Hija…

-Además saldré con Nami y Vivi, me divertiré más con ellas.

-¡Así es señora! – intervino rápidamente Nami para tratar de Aliviar un poco la tensión.

Olvia se vio un poco preocupada con la respuesta de Robin, Sabia que ella no era muy sociable con sus compañeros de clase, pero se sintió mejor a saber que por lo menos pasaría tiempo con sus mejores amigas de toda la vida.

-De acuerdo, respetaré tu decisión. Lamento mucho que tu padre no haya podido venir debido a su trabajo, pero sabes perfectamente que tanto como yo, está muy orgulloso de ti.

-Lo sé mamá. –Contestó la chica con esa linda sonrisa tan característica de ella.

Cuando las 4 se disponían a irse una voz llamo la atención de ambas llevándose una agradable sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba. Un hombre de edad avanzada con un peinado bastante raro, de complexión delgada y mirada amable.

-¡Profesor Clover! -Tanto madre como hija se alegraron al ver al anciano que tanto querían y admiraban y que las apoyo en todo a lo largo de su vida y carrera.

-¡Robin! Que felicidad que mi alumna favorita se haya graduado como la mejor de la clase.

-Todo fue gracias a usted, profesor. –Contestó cortésmente.

-No seas modesta, hija. Nunca menosprecies el esfuerzo que tanto te ha costado a ti, el reconocimiento es tuyo y de nadie más.

-Está bien, gracias profesor.

-No es para tanto, solo es la verdad. Y dime, ¿ya decidiste en que área comenzar a trabajar?

-No del todo, he recibido varias ofertas de investigación y de parte de la universidad pero no me convenzo del todo.

-Tómate tu tiempo, es normal que estés indecisa pero encontraras algo que te guste.

-Eso espero.

-Y tú, Olvia que bueno que hayas venido a visitarnos.

-Claro profesor, estaba pensando quedarme un tiempo en la ciudad con mi hija.

-Eso suena bien, tal vez un día de estos vaya a visitarlas, chicas. Y necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo Olvia.

-¿Se refiere a "eso"?

-Exacto. Pero ya hablaremos de eso después, ahora tengo cosas que hacer y me imagino que ustedes también. Bien, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego profesor.

Cuando el profesor se fue las 4 mujeres se retiraron también. Al acercarse a la salida muchas personas estaban alrededor de dos autos maravillados de la belleza de estos, ¿y a quien pertenecían? Uno de ellos a Nami y el segundo a Olvia. El de la pelirroja era un hibrido de Ferrari, "La Ferrari F70" totalmente nuevo del color representativo de la marca, el segundo era un Lamborghini "Aventador LP 700-4" color amarillo. Ambos hermosos autos dignos de la belleza de sus conductoras.

-Nami… me da vergüenza que nos vea tanta gente.

-Vamos Vivi, no seas tan tímida, solo… disfruta del viaje.

-Hija, que te parece si conduces el auto de mamá.

-Sera emocionante.

Robin tomó las llaves del auto imitando a su amiga y poniéndose unas gafas de sol, encendieron motores, pusieron velocidad… ¡Y arranquen!

Salieron a toda velocidad dejando con la boca abierta a todos los espectadores. Definitivamente a esas mujeres les gustaba la acción. Parecía que competían en una carrera ya que ninguna de las dos conductoras cedía ante la otra.

-¡Nami! ¡Podrías bajar un poco la velocidad! –Decía Vivi que tenía que gritar debido a la velocidad que llevaban llena de nervios tratando de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad que olvido abrochar.

-¡¿Y perder la carrera?! .- las palabras de la peliazul parecieron motivar mas a la pelirroja ya que aumento la presión sobre el acelerador.

-¡Hija! ¡Parece que nos están tomando ventaja!

-¡Ya las vi! –contesto la más joven de las Nico que piso a fondo, igualando y pasando a su "rival". Todos los transeúntes que pasaban se quedaban con la boca abierta, tenían que agradecer que fueran excelentes conductoras, aunque un poco locas, ya que si no en cualquier momento provocarían un accidente.

Luego de unos 4 minutos de máxima velocidad salieron de la ciudad para dirigirse a una mansión ubicada del otro extremo, a la que normalmente se tardaba en recorrer en 15 minutos. Tuvieron que derrapar girando el vehículo para detenerse por completo. Tres de ellas estaban más que satisfechas por el aumento de adrenalina en su sangre menos Vivi que estaba más blanca que de costumbre.

-Jajaja, eso fue divertido. –decía Nami apagando el motor de su Ferrari. – ¿Qué sucede Vivi? Vamos no seas aguafiestas, tienes que ser mas aventada.

-E…eso, fu…fue aterrador. –Contesto la blanquecina copiloto agarrándose con las uñas del asiento, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Vaya hija, y yo que te creía más tranquila.

-Me gustan las emociones fuertes.

-Bueno dejemos de lado esto y vayamos dentro.

-Por cierto, Robin. Este auto es un regalo de tu padre. Ya podrás agradecérselo cuando regrese.

-Es un lindo auto. Espero poder correrlo.

Cuando entraron estuvieron celebrando durante un rato con unas copas de vino y hablando alegremente. Esto ya hasta altas horas de la noche cuando Vivi y Nami estaban un poco pasadas de copas y la pelirroja trató de irse a su casa en completo estado de ebriedad, viendo esto decidieron quedarse en casa de su amiga. Ambas subieron a una habitación para irse a dormir dejando a madre e hija a solas en la cocina.

-Dime, Robin. Me llamó mucho la atención esa pregunta que te hizo el profesor Clover, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora que te has graduado?

-No estoy totalmente segura, pero definitivamente rechazare el puesto en la universidad.

-¿Y eso? Es un puesto muy bueno, excelente para alguien que recién comienza.

-_"Porque me lo ofrecieron solo por ser tu hija"._

Y era verdad, desde pequeña siempre admiró a sus padres. Como habían logrado maravillas desde jóvenes, grandes descubrimientos y fama internacional. Desde pequeña había querido ser como ellos, especialmente como su madre. Desde pequeña se esforzó para lograr sus objetivos, y lo hacía.

Pero había algo con lo que no contaba, la fama de sus propios padres la opacaba. Tener que aguantar desde muy corta edad críticas a sus logros, decir que solo lo hacía por "ser hija de tus padres". No era verdad, ella lo hacía sola sin ningún tipo de ayuda pero nadie la reconocía por ser ella. Le dolía.

Inclusive todos los que se decían ser sus amigos solo se acercaban a ella para conocer a sus padres, es por eso que siempre fue alguien solitaria, sus únicas y verdaderas amigas habían sido Nami y Vivi, nadie más. Incluso sus profesores, "Eres digna de ser hija de Olvia", "seguramente lo hiciste con ayuda de tu padre", "imposible que lo hayas hecho sola, ¿no te ayudaron tus padres?". Era horrible que pensaran así de ella pero siempre lo soportó. Amaba a sus padres, si, pero quería que la gente la reconociera todos sus esfuerzos sin la necesidad de ser hija de nadie.

-Es que no me gustaría quedarme ahí, preferiría salir a algún tipo de expedición.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Quieres saciar tu alma aventurera. Le diré a tu padre, estará más que encantado de llevarte a uno de sus viajes, o puedes incluso venir conmigo.

-Gracias mamá, pero no. Me gustaría ver un poco mis posibilidades y decidirme por algo que se acople a mí. – Mentira.

-Ya veo, aunque no puedo negar que me hubiera encantado que fueras conmigo en tu primera investigación de campo.

-Sera otra vez mamá.

Luego de un rato y de haber arreglado el desorden que habían hecho se fueron a dormir cada una a su habitación.

.

.

.

Ya por la mañana Nami se despedía alegremente de su amiga, todo lo contrario de Vivi que resentía los efectos de la resaca.

-¡Nos vemos Robin, mañana pasaremos por ti para salir hacia Alabasta!

-Nami… podrías dejar de gritar tanto, me duele la cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por beber tan poco, mírame a mí, como si nada.

-Olvídalo, nunca podre beber tanto como tú. Aun así, nos veremos mañana, Robin.

-Nos vemos, chicas. Esperare ansiosa el viaje de mañana.

Nami subió a su auto y Vivi, no queriendo, hizo lo mismo no sin antes pedirle a su amiga amante de la adrenalina que tuviera consideración de su estado, a lo que claro, Nami hizo caso omiso acelerando a fondo.

Robin solo vio a sus dos amigas irse hasta perderlas de vista. Justo cuando iba a entrar nuevamente a su casa vio venir un coche un poco viejo. Sonrió al ver de quien se trataba, el mismísimo profesor Clover que había prometido ir a visitarla.

Una vez llegó saludo a su maestro y lo invitó a pasar. Cuando iban entrando, Robin notó que el anciano cargaba unos documentos bajo el brazo, no hizo mucho caso y lo llevó a la cocina donde estaba su madre tomando café.

-Hola Olvia, como lo prometí, heme aquí.

-Un gusto profesor, ¿gusta una taza de café?

-Me encantaría. –una vez aceptó se sentó en una silla al frente de donde se encontraba la mujer mayor mientras Robin ponía la cafetera.

El anciano puso sobre la mesa los papeles que traía mostrándoselos a Olvia. Su expresión cambió a la de la habitual alegría que tenia siempre.

-Hija, lamento tener que hablarte de estas cosas cuando estas de vacaciones, pero es algo de suma importancia.

-Puedo ver por su seriedad que se trata de "eso". ¿O me equivoco?

El anciano soltó un enorme suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ayer, un colega que trabaja para el gobierno en Mariejoa me visitó, recibió unos informes de parte de la marina informando a las últimas personas que intentaron… buscarlo. Al parecer ese grupo aún sigue tras su huella.

-Resulta muy curioso, han pasado más de 800 años que se comenzó esa búsqueda, y la misma organización mata a todo aquel que trata de encontrar algún rastro de esa civilización dejando siempre su sello característico.

- Y lo peor de todo que cada vez que se encuentra alguna pista importante ellos la roban y no solo asesinan a quienes la encontraron, los torturan y descuartizan por completo. Es una barbarie.

Sin que lo pareciese, Robin oía todas y cada una de las palabras que mencionaban dándose una idea de lo que hablaban.

-Es el motivo por el que nadie más se atreve a ir en su búsqueda. Tienen miedo de ser asesinados solo por el hecho de mencionarlo.

-Lo que no entiendo es que buscan en específico ¿riquezas? Dudo mucho que quieran saber su historia cultural.

-Probablemente sea eso lo que quieran, aún si no fuese eso, algo me dice que saben muchas cosas que nosotros no sabemos.

La discusión de ambos se prolongo por un rato mas, Robin por su parte estaba atenta a cada una de las palabras que decían los experimentados arqueólogos.

Ya las horas pasaron y era cerca del mediodía, el anciano se retiraba pues tenía aún trabajo que hacer y dejaría a madre e hija disfrutar del resto del día para ellas. Olvia entró nuevamente y busco a su hija que estaba en la sala sentada en el sofá viendo televisión, pero no le ponía la más mínima atención a las imágenes del aparato.

-Te ves distraída. –Dijo la mayor.

-¿Eh? Si… supongo que sí.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-No, nada… simplemente estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste anoche.

-¿Ya te decidiste en acompañarme en mi próximo viaje?

-No precisamente.

-Es una lástima.

-Pero… creo haberme decidido en mi primer proyecto.

-¿Y cuál es?

Robin sonrió, volteo para ver a su madre a los ojos directamente y sin tapujos lo soltó.

-Quiero encontrar Raftel.

* * *

**N/A: Imaginen a Robin ha como se veía en "Z film" pues así me la imagine al escribir el Fic… o como gusten a final de cuentas es su imaginación :P  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, bien, bien… traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Debo aclarar que este capítulo no será muy interesante, pues se centra más en la presentación de personajes y revelar algunos detalles que comenzaran a dar forma a la historia, pero de manera sutil, o cuando menos así lo veo yo.**

**Otra cosa, como usaré, en su mayoría, personajes originales de la serie me evitaré el estar describiéndolos totalmente, pues en cuanto a físico permanecerán iguales cambiando solo un poco en sus "personalidades".**

**En fin, espero no les resulte muy aburrido este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguna historia me pertenece, solo los personajes… al revés…**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

La noche había caído, Robin, Nami y Vivi ya se encontraban en el avión con destino a Alabasta pero desde que salieron la morena había estado en un silencio casi sepulcral dirigiéndose a sus dos amigas con simples monosílabos o alguna sonrisa. No estaba molesta o triste, pero tenía una sensación extraña la cual no la dejaba del todo tranquila.

Nami intentó llamar su atención en varias ocasiones sin ningún fruto, había intentado prácticamente de todo, pero nada funcionaba en ella. Sabía que en esos casos era mejor dejar a Robin con sus propios pensamientos por lo que la mayoría del viaje la dejaron sola.

Por su parte Robin continuaba recreando la discusión que tuvo con su madre, desde pequeña no recordaba ver a su madre tan enfadada, o mejor dicho con tal terror reflejado completamente en su rostro. Tan solo después de la mención de _Raftel_, Olvia sintió un enorme hueco en el corazón.

Olvia le prohibió rotundamente volver a mencionar tan enorme estupidez no solo frente a ella, si no ante nadie y mucho menos pensar en siquiera pensar en realizar tan peligrosa tarea la cual era una muerte segura. Robin trató de exponer su plan y la razón por la cual estaba segura que lograría hacer lo que nadie pudo lograr en los últimos siglos.

Ninguna palabra fue válida para Olvia, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si su hija tenía algún plan, pues para ella era lo más terrorífico del mundo y no quería imaginar a su amada hija muerta.

Ciertamente Robin estaba consciente que lo que planeaba realizar no era ningún juego de niños, pero no era estúpida o alguien impulsiva que hiciera las cosas por simple capricho. Pues a lo largo de su carrera logró descubrir una manera de buscar verdaderos indicios de dicha civilización perdida y no solo realizar una búsqueda en sitios aleatorios por el mundo.

Aunque no quería ni imaginaba despedirse de su madre de esa forma tuvo que hacerlo pues ya habían planificado ese viaje con meses de anticipación, esperaba que a su regreso todo se tranquilizara y pudiera tener una verdadera conversación con ella, por el momento trataría de disfrutar sus _vacaciones_.

-¿En algún momento saldrás de tu burbuja o piensas esta igual durante todo el viaje? Le cuestionó Nami, que ya estaba un poco demasiado borracha, a la morena, la cual por fin le dio su atención. Le sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus dos amigas celebrando.

-Discúlpame, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero ya estoy bien. –Caminó hacia el bar para servirse una copa de vino.

-Sigues creyendo que es buena idea lo de… bueno, ya sabes… -preguntó Vivi también un tanto ebria pero más consiente que la pelirroja.

-No lo pienso, estoy segura. –Dio un sorbo a su vino y se sentó junto a Vivi. – pero debo esperar un poco, tal vez hablarlo con el profesor Clover… aunque tampoco estoy muy segura de que apoye mi decisión.

-Se preocupa por ti, y tienen toda la razón, Nami y yo también estamos preocupadas por esto… te apoyamos, lo hacemos, pero realmente tenemos bastante miedo de que algo te vaya a pasar.

-Las entiendo… - Robin terminó su copa de vino y fue por un poco más. –pero dejemos el asunto de lado, por lo menos hasta después de tu presentación.

La peliazul lanzó un suspiro.

-Es algo por lo que mi padre insiste tanto, lamento tener que involucrarlas en esto, pero prefiero estar acompañadas de alguien que conozco y no solo de ancianos de aspecto sospechoso que solo me hablarán de la economía activa entre nuestros países y bla, bla, bla. –Robin rió por el comentario tan acertado.

-Vamos, estoy segura que de entre todo esto saldrá algo bueno… tal vez recibas algún flechazo.

-Lo dudo… ¿Y por qué solo yo? tal vez te suceda lo mismo a ti.

-Prefiero platicar durante horas con esos ancianos que mencionaste.

-Difícil, pero sabía elección.

Ambas chicas continuaron hablando durante un rato y se unieron a la celebración montada por Nami hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuando cayeron rendidas. Llegarían por la mañana a Alabasta por lo que aprovecharían el tiempo que les quedaba para descansar un poco.

.

.

.

En medio del desierto se vislumbraba una construcción en ruinas de lo que parecía haber sido alguna vez un poblado o similar. Por los alrededores se encontraban pequeños grupos de hombres realizado patrullas, donde se concentraba un mayor número de estos en una pequeña casa al centro de las ruinas.

Apenas entrar se tenía que seguir un largo pasillo que iba bajando varios metros. Al finalizar se encontraba una pequeña oficina improvisada, bastante rústica y demasiado desordenada. Ahí se encontraba un hombre, joven de verde cabellera, que dormía a pierna suelta en su silla. Junto a él, estaba recostado un enorme tigre el cual roncaba casi tan fuerte como su amo.

La tranquilidad de ambos fue interrumpida por los gritos de alguien que llegó corriendo y abriendo la puerta de golpe, alertando al enorme felino que comenzó a gruñir, molesto. Fue tranquilizado con un simple _"tranquilo, Tora" _del peliverde, acariciando la cabeza del felino.

-¡Aniki, tenemos problemas!

-Yosaku… cierra el puto pico, estoy tratando de dormir.

-¡P…pero Aniki, está aquí… el sujeto de Sabaody! ¡Está bastante enfadado, viene con varios sujetos armados y nos superan en número!

El peliverde abrió los ojos se acomodó en su silla y se recargó sobre el escritorio que tenía en frente.

-¿Ha matado a alguien?

-No… ¡Pero quiere verte y creo que quiere matarte! ¡Johnny esta encarándolo ahora mismo!

-Ese imbécil… dile a Johnny que lo deje pasar, que no haga alguna estupidez.

Justo en ese momento entró un tercer hombre, bastante alto, vistiendo una capucha la cual solo dejaba ver sus penetrantes ojos negros.

-No hay necesidad de eso, Roronoa Zoro. Me tomé la molestia de entrar por mi cuenta.

-Vaya que eres maleducado, entrar sin permiso. –Contestó desafiante el peliverde.

El sujeto caminó amenazante hacia el escritorio golpeándolo con ambas manos, miró fijamente a Zoro tratando de intimidarlo, sin éxito.

-No me hagas enojar aún más, mocoso… ¡Sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí!

Zoro sostuvo la mirada, impasible ante ese amenazante sujeto. El enorme felino lo observó bastante irritado, pero siendo detenido por el mismo Zoo. Solo hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza, en señal para ordenar a su subordinado que abandonara el lugar. Una vez quedaron a solas se puso de pie y caminó hacia una pequeña nevera de dónde sacó una lata de cerveza.

-Tus armas aun no están listas, tendrás que esperar más tiempo.

-¡No me jodas! El trato era para ayer y no lo cumpliste… ¿estás consciente de lo que eso significa?

-No tengo idea y tampoco es que me importe. Sobre todo cuando la culpa de esto es tuya.

El encapuchado frunció el seño, mucho más molesto. Sin previo aviso sacó un revólver .500 Magnum, apuntándolo directamente a la cabeza de Zoro. Sonrió altaneramente.

-Repite… por favor, repite lo que dijiste.

Zoro lo miró despreocupado y regresó a su escritorio. Rebuscó entre sus papeles, tomó un periódico y se lo arrojó al sujeto.

-No sé qué tan enterado estabas, pero en este país habrá una reunión de líderes mundiales y miembros de Gobierno Mundial. La puta seguridad está a tope, apenas y podremos movernos sin levantar sospechas, habrá retenes en cada entrada y salida de Alubarna. El lugar que tú elegiste para la entrega.

-Lo que demuestra que eres un inútil para que falles en un encargo tan sencillo.

-¿De verdad? Si es tan sencillo… ¿por qué no lo hiciste tú? –Respondió el peliverde con sonrisa altanera.

El sujeto sonrió de la misma forma y volvió a apuntar su arma hacia Zoro. El propio felino le gruño pero poco le importó. Se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de otra arma detrás de él y el frió metal de esta pegado a su nuca. Vio a un hombre mayor, sonriéndole.

-No, no, yo no haría eso si fuera tú…

-"Dark king"… que ingrata sorpresa… -Este sujeto, a sabiendas de su mala posición bajó el arma y volvió a guardarla. Se dio media vuelta hacia la salida donde se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Zoro. –Tendrás a más tardar hasta mañana para entregarme lo que te pedí y te haré un poco más ligera la carga, lo harás dentro de Alubarna de una manera u otra ¿Entendido?

Tras decir esto reanudó su camino abandonando la zona. Zoro se dirigió hacia afuera junto a su tigre y al llamado _Rey oscuro._

-Yo pude encargarme de esto…

-¿Cómo, logrando que mataran a todos solo por querer hacerte el muy cabrón? Sabes que ese tipo no es alguien con quien se deba de jugar, si te dio una extensión de tiempo aprovéchala.

-Ya lo sé, _el maldito cejas _se encargará de conseguir las armas.

-Me parece bien, es el mejor para este trabajo, pero creo que alguien debió acompañarlo.

-También me encargué de eso, le pedí a ese bastardo de Kidd que lo alcanzara.

El hombre mayor se detuvo en seco, poco después Zoro hizo lo mismo unos pasos más adelante y lo miró confundido.

-¿Kidd… mandaste a Kidd?

-¿Por qué tanta puta sorpresa? Sí, eso hice. –El anciano se encogió de hombros y reanudó camino, seguido por un dudoso Zoro.

-¡Oi, Roronoa! –Gritó a lo lejos un hombre de larga cabellera rubia y con una máscara con líneas verticales azules y blancas, traía consigo un Den Den Mushi. – _Kuroashi _quiere hablar contigo, está bastante molesto.

-Killer, ¿Qué carajos querrá el mierdoso ese…?

_-¡Puto marimo de mierda, hijo de la gran perra!_ –El grito fue tan estridente que varios alrededor sintieron como los oídos casi reventaban.

-¡Puta mierda, cejitas! ¡¿Qué coños te pasa?!

-_¡Cómo qué "¿Qué coños te pasa?" pedazo de mierda inservible! ¡No se de que manera pretendes que realice un "trabajo" de tal magnitud con tu supuesta ayuda que me mandaste, imbécil!_

En cualquier momento, Zoro perdería los estribos, pero trató de controlarse, por poco que fuera.

-A ver, inútil, puede que ese imbécil de Kidd sea un psicópata, malhumorado y sádico, pero es el mejor apoyo que puedas recibir en este tipo de asuntos… ¡Así que ve y haz tu puto trabajo, mierda!

El silencio detrás de la línea fue casi sepulcral. Incluso ahí mismo, donde Zoro se encontraba, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Rayleigh trató de contener la risa, y Killer fue el primero en hablar.

-Dijiste… ¿Kidd?

Y ahora sí, Zoro perdió la paciencia.

-¡Que sí, putísima madre, Kidd, el maldito bastardo! –Rayleigh intervino antes de que a Zoro le diera algún ataque.

-Zoro, Kidd no fue con Sanji…

_-¡Sera hijo de puta!_

-_Mugiwara_ es el que fue a acompañar a _Kuroashi, _no Kidd…

-…Luffy… -El peliverde sintió como algo se revolvía dentro de él, por el enorme enfado que tenía. -Cocinero… dime que Luffy está contigo…

-_¡Esa es la maldita razón por la que hablo! ¡El muy imbécil llegó aquí diciendo que tú lo mandaste y de un momento a otro desapareció como si la puta tierra se lo hubiera tragado!_

-Cocinero… dime donde estas ahora… voy de inmediato para allá… más tarde me encargaré de ese imbécil…

Luego de intercambiar unos cuantos insultos más Zoro decidió ponerse en marcha y dirigirse directamente a Alubarna, la enorme capital del reino de Alabasta. Eso sí, ahora sí acompañado por Kidd, el cual se la había pasado dormido cerca del lugar y por Killer quien se encargaría de llevarlos. Al marcharse sabía que podrían tener problemas pero si no hacían ese trabajo sería igual o aun más desastrosos que si dejasen a sus hombres.

-¿Roronoa, no llevarás tus espadas?

-Katanas, Killer… Se supone que debemos pasar desapercibidos y con ellas haremos lo contrario, tendré que dejarlas… aunque no me agrade la idea. ¡pongámonos en marcha!

.

.

.

Robin, Vivi y Nami llegaron al aeropuerto a primera hora de la mañana y, como era de esperarse, no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones después de tremenda fiesta que se montaron hasta unas cuantas horas antes. Como era de suponerse, la más alerta y menos afectada fue Nami, aunque tampoco estaba del todo bien, pues dos días seguidos de tomar alcohol no era cualquier tontería.

El traslado fue tranquilo, aunque algo ruidoso, debido a la escolta obligada impuesta por el guardia de seguridad de la familia real. Un poco incomodo para Robin pero un deleite para Nami sobre todo al ver a las cientos de personas reunirse por las calles para recibir a su joven y amada princesa.

Al llegar al palacio Vivi y Robin se sintieron aliviadas, pues no estaban o les gustaba demasiado la atención, aunque Robin se sentía un poco intimidada por la majestuosidad del palacio. Vivi por su lado estaba _acostumbrada_, y no sobra recalcar que la que mas disfrutaba de todo era Nami.

Las chicas fueron llevadas a sus respectivas habitaciones y más tarde se reunieron en la habitación de Vivi.

-¿Con que esto significa pertenecer a la realeza, verdad, Vivi-sama? – Dijo Nami de manera burlona, haciendo una reverencia y ganándose una risa de parte de Robin.

-¡Deja eso! –Vivi se acercó a Nami para que se levantara. – ¡Tú no me digas así, y tú no te rías!

-Ok, vale. Bien, ¿Qué haremos? No es que me moleste recibir tanta atención en un palacio tan enorme como este, pero prefiero salir a divertirme.

-Tranquila Nami, veo que no pusiste atención a Vivi… primero iremos a ver a su padre y a la gala de esta noche. Después de eso podremos salir y divertirnos un buen rato.

-Me parce perfecto. –Nami comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación e hizo una seña a sus amigas para que la siguieran. –Vamos, también me muero por lo de esta noche, seguramente habrá hombres guapos… y ricos.

Vivi rió.

-Dime la verdad… ¿Qué te interesa más, el hecho de que haya hombres guapos o que tengan dinero?

-¡¿Pues qué me crees?! –Contestó Nami con falsa indignación. –Pues obviamente el dinero.

Robin y Vivi se miraron dando a entenderse que sabían la respuesta. Las tres se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba el rey, cruzaron un enorme pasillo y al final de este dos hombres vigilaban la entrada a dicha sala. Vivi se acercó a ellos, saludándolos alegremente.

-¡Pell, Chaka! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos. –Ambos hombres hicieron una ligera reverencia.

-Es un placer verla nuevamente, Vivi-Sama.

-Creí que irían a recibirme y no solo montar su exagerada patrulla.

-Son protocolos para la realeza.

-Papá se los dijo.

-Hasta por escrito.

-Me lo imaginé… como sea, venimos a ver a mi padre.

Lo siento, no podemos dejar pasar ahora. El rey está en una reunión con un agente del gobierno y por lo visto no podrá recibirlas hasta la recepción de esta noche.

-¿Y quién es ese sujeto?

-No estamos seguros, pero por la cara que puesto su padre creemos que no es algo bueno.

-Qué extraño, espero que no se trate de nada malo.

-Seguramente es alguno de las ridículas exigencias de los miembros del G.M. para su visita de esta noche.

-Seguramente… -Dijo Robin por lo bajo con un deje de ironía llevándose un codazo de parte de Nami.

-Bueno, creo que nos retiramos. –Vivi se fue un poco desanimada, seguida de Nami la cual se acercó a ella y abrazándola por detrás.

-Bueno, chica, arriba esos ánimos. Ahora que se ha arruinado la visita a tu padre… -Se acercó a ella para hablarle más despacio. –Démonos una escapada.

-¿Pero tú estás loca?

-Vamos, a mi no me engañas, también tienes ganas de hacerlo.

-Pues… si. Pero no creo que podamos escapar de manera fácil. mucho menos ahora que esos dos nos han visto. –Señalo de manera discreta a sus dos guardianes.

-Tranquilízate, ese trabajo es para cierta personita que conoces muy bien…

Ambas giraron a ver a Robin la cual leyó al instante las intenciones de las otras dos. Suspiró. Aceptó al instante pues era eso o estar soportando el berrinche que aquellas dos le armarían.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de Vivi donde se prepararían para salir del palacio. Robin consiguió algunas ropas que usarían para pasar desapercibidas. Una vez listas Robin las guió a través del palacio hasta la salida. Vivi estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que conocía el palacio siendo que la morena estudió a profundidad la arquitectura del lugar.

-A veces me dan miedo tus habilidades, Robin. Pero ahora estoy agradecida de ello. –Mencionó Nami emocionada de estar en las calles de Alubarna.

-Bueno, las he traído afuera, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

-Pues… si tendremos una gala esta noche necesitaremos vestidos.

-Pues con el poco tiempo que tenemos creo que será buena idea ir a buscar en algunas tiendas.

-Ok, tu guíanos, Vivi. –Pidió Robin

Vivi las miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. Nami se golpeo la frente y Robin rió.

-¿Es que siendo tu de este país no conoces el lugar?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Crees a esos tipos sobreprotectores que enviaron a un escuadrón completo de guardaespaldas y agentes secretos para cuidarme cuando ente a la universidad, van a dejarme recorrer la ciudad?

-Creo que Robin es nuestra esperanza nuevamente.

-Conozco un poco de la ciudad, pero más que nada lugares históricos, no lugares de ocio o parecido.

-Estamos jodidas…

Las tres suspiraron, derrotadas. Pensando en regresar al palacio. Cuando de repente vieron a un chico bastante desaliñado correr hacia ellas.

-¡Detengan ese sombrero!

Las tres chicas miraron hacia arriba, la misma dirección a la que el pelinegro veía. Un sombrero de paja volaba de arriba abajo debido a las ventiscas. Robin lo tomó en el momento en que este bajó lo suficiente. El chico se detuvo frente a ellas, bastante agitado. Recuperó el aliento.

Gracias, no sé qué haría sin mi sombrero. Robin se lo entregó y este se lo colocó en la cabeza. Me llamo Luffy, un gustó. –Dijo sonriente.

Pese a su aspecto desaliñado y descuidado la sonrisa del chico inspiró confianza en Robin.

-Robin. –estiró su mano y Luffy la sacudió efusivamente. No pareces ser de por aquí, tu acento es diferente.

-Nah, no soy de este país, vine con unos amigos, pero me aburrí así que salí a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

-Ya veo…

-Oye, chico. –intervino Nami acercándose a él. -¿Conoces la ciudad?

-¡Nami, ¿Qué haces?!

-Tranquila, Vivi, este tipo parece confiable, además Robin habló rimero con él, otro punto para él.

-¿Qué si la conozco? Claro, lo suficiente.

-Entonces, ¿podrías llevarnos a conocer el lugar?

-Seguro, será divertido.

-¡Genial!

Luffy llevó a las tres chicas por distintos lugares de los que ellas estarían más acostumbradas a frecuentar. No eran de lo más ortodoxo, pero fue bastante divertido _turistear_ desde el punto de vista de otra persona. Pero los puntos de mayor interés fueron distintos restaurantes a donde el pelinegro quería entrar, pero las chicas no.

-Dime una cosa, Luffy. –Habló Nami. – ¿Conoces un buen lugar para comprar vestidos?

-¿Vestidos? Mmm creo que sí, pero ese lugar no es divertido.

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¡No es verdad!

-Mira, tú solo llévanos y te prometemos que te invitaremos a comer a donde tú quieras.

Y como si pareciera que le ofrecieron el tesoro más grande del mundo, el pelinegro accedió llevándolas al lugar donde ellas querían, una de las tiendas más afamadas a nivel mundial y con una variedad que haría enloquecer a cualquier chica amante de la ropa. Una vez en el lugar Nami y Vivi comenzaron a probarse un sin fin de vestidos. Robin se acercó al pelinegro ya que su actitud despertó su curiosidad.

-Dime, Luffy ¿A que han venido tú y tus amigos?

-¿Nosotros? Por negocios que hizo Zoro con un tipo raro. Mando a Kidd, pero vine yo, cosa que hizo enojar a Sanji, y como me aburrí me escapé. Lo más seguro es que Zoro se haya enojado mucho.

Robin quedó un poco atónita por la manera de hablar de Luffy. Hablaba de sus amigos como si ella los conociera, pero lo que más le intrigó fue lo del _ negocio_ y el nombre de _Zoro._

-Dime, ese tal… Zoro, ¿Es una mala persona?

-No, ¡qué va! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por lo de los negocios que hablaste, suena un poco… sospechoso.

-Mmm, no es que Zoro lo haya querido, normalmente hacemos muchos trabajos, pero nunca nada malo. Solo que dice Zoro que hemos tenido muchos problemas financieros y esta era una manera fácil y rápida de conseguir dinero. Pero al igual que todos, Zoro no se fía de ese sujeto.

La expresión de Luffy pasó de alegre y relajada a una más seria. Robin decidió dejar por zanjado el tema y no inmiscuirse demasiado, sea lo que sea, algo no le agradaba, pero tampoco quería incomodar a Luffy.

Después de un largo rato las tres chicas por fin se decidieron por su vestimenta y, como lo habían prometido, llevaron a Luffy a comer. Claro que el moreno no paró de quejarse durante cada minuto que estuvo en la tienda, pero aguantó bastante bien.

Las tres chicas quedaron sorprendidas por la manera de comer de Luffy, aunque en parte era un poco asqueroso era divertido de observar la manera en que llenaba su boca, inflando sus mejillas. Luego de un largo rato y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente satisfecho Luffy, se retiraron.

-Bien, nos queda apenas una hora para regresar, deberíamos apresurarnos.

-Tienes razón, Vivi. Creo que si tomamos un taxi llegaríamos rápido.

-Bueno, creo que nos despedimos aquí, Luffy, fue divertido conocer un chico tan curioso como tú.

-¡Claro que sí! Fue muy divertido, y gracias de nuevo por la comida. Nos veremos de nuevo Robin, Vivi, Nami.

-Eso esperamos.

Una vez se despidieron las tres chicas tomaron un taxi. Luffy esperó a que el vehículo desapareciera de su vista para emprender camino, y así lo hizo, solo que en lugar de reanudar su camino, cayó al suelo debido a un fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza.

-Lo encontré… -Hablo un pelirrojo, Kidd, por radio avisando a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas?! –Se quejó el del sombrero.

-Cierra el pico, Mugiwara… Roronoa te va a partir el culo por la grandísima estupidez que hiciste.

-¿Zo…Zoro está aquí?

-Y Kuroashi esta mas emputado que una madre porque decidiste darte una escapada.

Luffy tragó saliva al pensar en la segura paliza que le darían sus dos amigos, y aunque de cierta manera se lo merecía, no quería recibir dicho castigo. Momentos después llegaron Zoro, Sanji y Killer en la camioneta donde viajaban, los dos primeros se veían visiblemente molestos. Zoro fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Así que… yo te mande, cierto…?

-¿Así que… tu me ayudarías… cierto?

Luffy sentía como posiblemente serían sus últimos segundos de vida al ver a sus dos amigos acercarse amenazantes a él. Pero el sonido de un Den Den mushi lo salvó.

-Oi, Roronoa, es para ti, es del campamento. –Zoro dejó a Luffy y apartó a Sanji para que tampoco hiciera alguna tontería.

-Mushi, mushi.

_-¡Aniki! ¡El tipo de anoche está aquí, te está buscando!_

-Yosaku, pásame a ese cabrón.

_-Roronoa… ¿Dónde demonios estás? No me digas que te has acobardado y decidiste escapar y abandonar a esta bola de maricas._

-No entiendo hasta dónde llegará tu estupidez, pero creí que habías dicho que cambiarías el lugar de entrega para Alubarna.

-¡_Vaya! Resultaste ser más útil de lo que esperaba, dime, ¿ya tienes listo todo?_

-Solo son detalles, pero puedes venir cuando quieras, mientras más rápido mejor, quiero deshacerme de ti lo más rápido posible…

-_Créeme… ya somos dos…_

La llamada se cortó abruptamente. Zoro indicó que se apresuraran. Dejarían el _castigo de _Luffy para más tarde, para descontento de Sanji y alivio de Luffy aunque no se libró de recibir una buena patada en el estomago del pelinegro. Ahora, ya los cinco reunidos se pusieron en marcha. Rumbo a la _Franky House_…

.

.

.

_**Mientras tanto, en el campamento en el desierto**_

La arena del desierto estaba cubierta por una capa de sangre regada por doquier. Todos los hombres que vigilaban el lugar yacían muertos bajo los pies de aquel extraño personaje que encendía un puro.

-Sir Crocodile, hemos matado a todos los sujetos del campamento, ¿sus ordenes?

El tipo se deshizo de su capucha, arrojándola sobre el hombre que se dirigió a él y caminó a uno de los vehículos en los que viajaban.

-Nuestro arsenal nos espera, no veo la maldita hora de meterle u puto tiro entre ceja, oreja y madre a ese malnacido cabeza de alga…

* * *

**¿Cómo vieron este capítulo? ¿Interesante, aburrido, predecible? Sea lo que sea, su opinión me es muy importante y se reciben todo tipo de críticas.**

**Debo decir que en este fic tomaré mucho en cuenta su opinión ya que antes o al final de cada capítulo les iré preguntando algunas cosas para irlas haciendo como les guste, será por mayoría de votos, así que estén atentos ;)**

**Me despido, espero actualizar pronto y les prometo que el siguiente capítulo tendrá más cosas interesantes.**

**Nos leemos later (~°3°)~ **


End file.
